


Midnight

by bandgrad2008



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandgrad2008/pseuds/bandgrad2008
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade has to do something. Nervous enough, will she do it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight

My palms are sweaty and my heart won't stop racing. I don't know why I'm so off like this, but it's weird and I wish it would go away. But it won't. I don't know how the hell I was roped into coming here, but I can't leave. There's something I have to do and Beck isn't going to let me leave until I do it. He's smiling at me, clearly amused at my discomfort, and I feel like slapping him. Usually things like this would be no problem for me; I've been to this house a million times, but what he told me I should do is what's got me nervous.

People have told us that we should date, but in my opinion, it would be way too weird if we did. He's, like, the best guy friend ever, and I wouldn't trade that for anything. Besides, we _did_ try the first kiss thing to get it over with…Yeah, it was definitely wrong and we're not going to be dating any time soon.

He knocks on the door, the humor obvious in his expression. It's almost as though he's silently laughing at me, and knowing him, he is. Why can't I just slap him and call this off? The door opens and we're welcomed inside by the half-Latina girl that haunts my dreams. Beck nudges me forward when I don't move, and that smile of hers nearly burns itself in my brain before I finally look away and head for the snacks. I need to get away from her.

It's three hours until midnight, and Beck is watching me from the couch. He's deep in a conversation with Andre, even though it's like he's barely listening to him. He wants to make sure I'm going to do what he wants me to do. I glance around the room. Beck and Andre are on the couch, Robbie and Cat are pretty much making out in the corner of the living room, Rex isn't here at all, thanks to Cat dating Robbie, and Tori and Trina are in the kitchen arguing about whether or not Trina's actually allowed to stay for the party.

I'd say no.

This party really is lame, considering it's more of a get-together than an actual party, and honestly, I feel out of place. Everyone's with someone, but I'm just standing here by the door, contemplating my doom. I wonder if I can just get out of this and go home, and I almost turn toward the door, but the younger Vega catches my attention, stopping me in my tracks.

She has this goofy grin, not quite laughing at something on her phone, and I can't help but wonder what it could be. Andre's moved to the piano in the room, Trina's gone to Beck to try and seduce him or whatever she does…Seriously, it's creepy. I cross the living room to the kitchen and grab a glass of punch, leaning against the counter. I have to play this cool. Vega replies to whatever text message she was smiling at, and I raise my brow. "What's got you grinning like a fool?" I ask, trying to act completely nonchalant. Why is this so fucking difficult?

She stares at me. "I really don't think it's any of your business, Jade." I guess she's right about that, that it isn't my business, but I'm curious. I want to be the one to make her smile like that. Vega takes a glass of punch and smiles, taking a sip. "So why are you here anyway? I figured you'd think this was stupid and avoid it like the plague."

"Beck made me come here." Yeah, tell her I was forced to come here. Apparently that was the best idea I could come up with. But if it seems like I'm being my normal self, it could help me in the long run. Vega shrugs and reaches for the bowl of chips. Andre's playing a depressing tune, and both of us turn to figure out why, but he's watching Robbie and Cat while he plays, the previously smooching couple now arguing in hushed tones, Cat almost in tears. I'm just hoping that Robbie didn't try to touch her inappropriately because I would have to punch him if he did.

Cat scoffs in offense, and Robbie tries to fix it, failing miserably, and we watch as the redhead runs upstairs to hide in either the bathroom or Tori's room. Vega sighs, leaving me alone in the kitchen, and my eyes meet Beck's. He's smirking, taunting me with that stupid suggestion. No, it was more than a suggestion. Not quite a dare, it's something I still have to do.

_Five…four…three…two…one…_

The room bursts into cheers and a loud "Happy New Year", Robbie and Cat going back to making out even though I have no idea when they made up, Beck and Andre high-fiving, Trina being a pest, and Vega and me…I grab her waist so she can't run away and kiss her suddenly, hearing four gasps. Beck is excluded from that number because he knew about this; he told me to kiss Vega at midnight. I pull away from the kiss and stare at her, the nervousness returning and making my heart beat faster and faster until I'm sure I'm going to have a heart attack.

The others are watching us curiously, Beck with amusement, and I'm scared to death that this is going to end in humiliation. Vega stares at me and visibly swallows before speaking. "Happy New Year, Jade," she murmurs and turns away, running upstairs. I shoot a threatening glance at Beck and the others figure out that it's best to leave this alone and go to the kitchen to give us privacy.

"Well, Jade? Are you going to let her get away from you?" I glare at him and run a hand through my hair, shaking my head. "Then go get her."

I push him and take my time climbing the stairs, finding Vega sitting on the edge of her bed. She's staring at me in the doorway, the ghost of a smile on her lips, and I'm confused. "Vega, look, about what happened down there…I get it if you're not…You ran…Are you mad?" I finally manage a complete thought and wait for her to tear me down. She has to be mad.

She shakes her head. "No, I'm not mad. I kind of already knew you were going to kiss me…" How did she know? "Beck told me he was going to get you to come to this party and that you were going to…And I wasn't completely okay with it, but then he told me that I could decide on my own if I actually wanted to act on my feelings, and honestly, I'm not sure. I don't know if I can do this, Jade." She smiles. "But watching you…knowing that you were so nervous…I almost cracked when you joined me in the kitchen."

She knew. She fucking knew exactly what was going on and she didn't bother saying anything. Who the fuck does that? "Were you texting Beck when I asked you?" She grins and nods. "I'm going to kill him. Why didn't you stop me? Why didn't you tell me you knew so I didn't have to go and make a fool out of myself?"

Vega shrugs. "I wanted to see if you would chicken out. The only thing is that I don't know whether you did it because Beck told you to or because you wanted to. And that's something I'm asking you to answer honestly."

I hesitate but before I can turn and leave, I'm walking toward her, taking her hands, and pulling her to her feet. I kiss her slowly and she smiles against my lips. "Does that answer you?"

She smirks. "Definitely."


End file.
